


Drums

by octopus_fool



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Khazâd November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: It was a dream Nori had had a thousand times before.





	Drums

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 12 of [Khazâd November](https://a-grump-of-dwarves.tumblr.com/post/166304116735/khaz%C3%A2d-november-2017), the additional prompt was "drum".  
> 

It was a dream Nori had had a thousand times before. 

He could see the flames flickering on the walls, a ghostly mirror of burning death. Then drums started beating, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Harsh goblin voices crept out of the depths. Nori wanted to fight, but there was no winning against the creature that emerged from the flames, was part of the flames. He screamed as darkness engulfed him. 

Nori woke and curled in on himself. The book Gimli had brought back yesterday made sure he would never be able to shrug off the dream again.


End file.
